User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The One Time page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:23, November 14, 2009 Hi Forestpaw -Jessica 16:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I really like your story, it's cool! -Jessica 17:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I keep having to go on Camp Half-Blood Wiki to see what the names of monsters or gods and how to spell them :P Jessica 17:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I knew a little bit of Greek before I read the series from AOM (Age of Mythology) -Leaf I meant Greek Gods but I do know a different language, eh sorta :P -Leaf Hey Forest! Thanks soo much for joining. I read The One Time; it is AWESOME! Have you read my stories? Sparrowsong 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again. Which one's your favorite? My favorites out of my stories are probably You Bastard and Whispers in the Dark. Yeah...I'm severely obsessed with ThaliaxLuke. And, that sounds cool! Sparrowsong 17:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll go read it now. Sparrowsong 20:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I just read the new chapter of The One Time. I love it! Sparrowsong 22:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Idea Hi Forestpaw, I had this idea that we, as in Sparrow, you, and I, could make a story together bout unclaimed demigods -Leafwhisker 02:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool -Leafwhisker 21:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Aww... Thanks for putting me as your closest friend on the Wiki. I'll add you to my list right away. Sparrowsong 23:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll come on sometime soon. And to answer your question - I quit WCWiki because it just wasn't fun for me, and I didn't feel wanted/welcome/needed there. You know that freaky loner girl where, whenever she sits down in the cafeteria, everyone gets up and sits somewhere else while glancing at her and whispering to each other "Hey, there's that weird girl from social studies" and "That's X, I've heard she's really mean"? I felt like that girl. Not everyone hated me, but most of them did. Plus, I've sorta moved on from Warriors, if you know what I mean. I didn't like TFA, and there's that whole thing with Dogstar and Brineminnow...yeah. It didn't work out for me. Thanks for saying that about me, though, Annie :). Sparrowsong 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome! =D -Never turn around Never leave home 23:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And, why do you think people were so mean to me? Not to sound whiny or anything, I'm just wondering what you think :). Sparrowsong 23:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I am a pretty unlucky person, yeah. People here are a lot nicer, though. Sparrowsong 23:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I like chatting here, too. Sparrowsong 23:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It's still hard to know who you're chatting with on the internet, though. Sparrowsong 23:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Sparrowsong 22:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help mee Sure, I'll come on in a minute. Yes, I'll protect your story. Sparrowsong 00:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) YAY 4 u!!!! I could never make the track team!!! I'm serious, I'm the slowest person on earth! ;) :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Nah, I dunno how to set one up. Sparrowsong 22:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You know how to? Sparrowsong 22:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks.Sparrowsong 22:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. I'll add it to the sidebar once I'm done updating SITR. Sparrowsong 22:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Warriors I love warriors ! my favorite Character is Jayfeather and my warrior name is Wildfire. Have you been to warriorcats.com and Warrriors wiki? Hermione6720 00:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hiya! LOL. I just got back for trying out at this school. There was this weird kid that looked like Logan Lerman. He was obsessed with farts and wanted to be a hobo when he grew up. I have this idea for a new fic, and I wanna know what you think of it. It's about Meredith Jackson, the quarter-blood daughter of Percabeth, and Luke is her guardian angel. Sparrowsong 22:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I have one story that doesn't involve Luke in some way. Sparrowsong 22:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) '*Shifty eyes* Only if you do a story with no humor whatsoever. Sarcasm counts. Sparrowsong 22:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog post sounds good to me. Sparrowsong 22:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it never happened. Took this to your talk page because that blog article got too confusing. Anyway, the quote (which I have just identified to be spoken from George) is: "What are Fred and I? Next door neighbours?" It was spoken during OotP, so I was off and I do apologize for that. Page 163 of the US version, original printing too because I went to the release party for that one at midnight. You're thinking of the scene in which Gred and Forge jinx Percy's prefect badge so it reads differently. (tl;dr: Don't try to debate Harry Potter with the girl who had her bedroom redone this summer in Ravenclaw themes.) LemonFairy 01:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Theme songs Since when are theme songs annoying? Sparrowsong 03:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Why do you feel that way? Sparrowsong 00:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* I won't hold it against you, as long as you're not a bitch about it XD. LOL, you know I love you, Forest. In a friend way. Sparrowsong 01:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate Hannah Montana too, but what's exhaggarated about it? Sparrowsong 01:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jump for Joy! Lolwut? What exactly happened, Annie? Sparrowsong 22:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) HOLY SHIT! What did they say? Was it Aish Sheva-bad? Sparrowsong 22:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Good gods, those people are losers. Sparrowsong 23:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Have you read Night? I was reading through the quotes on your userpage and you had one from the wonderful Mr. Wiesel. I was just wondering if you'd read his book Night. It's a wonderful read, very sad and touching, and if you haven't I'd recommend it! :] LemonFairy 20:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It's Wiesel, with the i before the e, but close enough. I'd say go for it, since it is really good. (Stargirl was so-so. The writing was mediocre at best, but there were a few good parts... boring story over all, though, IMO... *brick'd*) LemonFairy 20:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I loved The Book Thief. A lot of people on goodreads got all pissy and talked about how much they really hated it, how they hated how disconnect it was, and such, but I still enjoyed it. It's sitting on my bookshelf inbetween the third installment of Vampire Plagues (a quick trio read that was actually quite interesting) and A Little Bit Wicked. And, unfortunately, Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. (If you've never read those books DO NOT. It's a series of... five or six now, I can't remember. The first one was good for about a third of it, and after that it just went way downhill into an atrocious pile of crap that makes even Twilight seem good. Bleh.) LemonFairy 21:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) EXACTLY!! Plus, it's not as if the plot isn't ridiculously predictable. Just... everything about that series really, really bothers me from the fact that the name printed on the front of the book didn't actually write it to the characters to the fact that the "writing style" consists of all sorts of improper usages with regards to the English language. T_T LemonFairy 21:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I know I probably studied it at some point last semester seeing as I'm taking AP US History, and I know that it took place in Pennsylvania and I know that a bunch of people died (wasn't it the bloodiest battle of the civil war?) and I think it might be called the Turning Point of the Civil War because after that the French no longer came to the aid of the Confederacy... or something? And I know I apparently didn't bother taking in-class notes about it last semester, because I typed all of those at the end of the semester for finals and I didn't get there. :P LemonFairy 21:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It had nothing to do with the homophobic comments. Something about him just gave me the creeps. I'd been suspecting that he was a predator for a while. He didn't really seem like a 16-year-old boy. And the boy in his picture didn't look 16, either - how do we know he didn't just steal it off someone's MySpace? He was exhibiting some warning signs of a predator, too. Suggestive jokes, overly nice, strange "slip-ups" like being 16 one day and 14 the next, seems to be trying overly hard to get close to people...and he declared me his BFF after "knowing" me for about 2 weeks. I know I sound paranoid, but I don't want to take chances. Sparrowsong 00:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No, Zephyr came back. Sparrowsong 22:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) '*Jaw drops* That is horrible! I'm so sorry! Sparrowsong 23:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's neat. I'm remaking Caitlin and Delia, BTW. Sparrowsong 17:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm so glad about spring! Well, I still don't really like it, but it's better than winter! :D Sparrowsong 17:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Tell me, tell me! Sparrowsong 17:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds really cool. Sparrowsong 18:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) What's genocide? Sparrowsong 18:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) That's just sad. Sparrowsong 18:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I am so so so very very deeply sorry, Annie! I am so sorry I never talked to you. :c I feel so terrible right now. You're like, what? Our fifth person? You're a really great writer and I am so sorry! (I say sorry a lot) I've been pretty busy and I forget a lot. We're all human though, eh? TATN / Thalia! 02:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same. I really suck at striking up a conversation and every time I went to try, I was like interrupted and lost my train of thought. Still, I feel bad. TATN / Thalia! 02:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier, it slipped my mind. TATN / Thalia! 02:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) If my memory serves me right, genocides are like mass murders right? If not, tell me please. And if that is the proper meaning, how are we writing about them? TATN / Thalia! 02:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ahh... I get it now. I thought you meant the wiki and I tried to think of ways that we were writing about genocides. The worst could've been mentions of the Great War where many demigods were killed. I hate things like essays too. And i hate public speaking... I suck at it. TATN / Thalia! 02:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, be right here. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 13:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not okay at all. I won't be okay for a long time. You know what this is almost exactly like? Warriors Characters Wiki. Sparrowsong 16:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 3 things- 1 whats this Warriors characters wiki Legend? 2 I remember meeting you when I first came on. i looked up to you, and i love your stories. 3 I LOVE WARRIORS! Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yup I did look up to you. I was going to ask for advice but you kinda- vanished. But i made out pretty well on my own if I do say so myself.I will try warriors fanfiction wiki. Try my stories- i hope you like them! Michael/Nico/Hermione 19:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No, I will not come back to WFW, ever. Wetty is the one lying about me. I never called her a flamer. I wasn't the one who created that page to get your rights removed. I really, truly hate that Wiki with all my heart. Sparrowsong 22:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No, don't try to get my rights back. It's pointless. ANNIE!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!![[User:SallyPerson| ' Natalie' ]]User talk:SallyPerson' Cole 00:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC)XDXDXD YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Rule #17 was just for while there was a billion tons of drama coming from there, and I guess I just forgot to remove it. It's been taken down now. Sparrowsong 06:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you read what I have so far of my story Oh, For the Love of Coffee! and tell me what u think? I'm trying to see if it's any good. thanks. Kakki10 19:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC)